1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fungi of the genus Monascus and processes for the production of Monascus pigment, and more particularly to a newly isolated Monascus purpureus 94-25 (NBIMCC 2325) strain which utilizes lactose to produce pigments and biologically active products, and processes for producing pigments and biologically active products utilizing the Monascus purpureus 94-25 (NBIMCC 2325) strain.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Fungi, belonging to the genus Monascus are well known since centuries in the countries of South East Asia. They are used in the fermentative production of red rice, red soyabean cheese and curd and red rice wine. Fungi from the genus Monascus synthesize red, yellow, and orange pigments characterized by thermostability and high colouring abilities which currently determines their wide application in food and beverage industry and cosmetics.
Different strains, such as Monascus purpureus, Monascus anka, Monascus major, and Monascus rubiginosus are known to be used for pigment production, as disclosed in St. Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,760 and Shepherd et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,254.
These microorganisms are cultivated on different solid and liquid synthetic and complex substrates. The most widely used culture media are those based on grains, such as rice, barley, and wheat, and usually the cultivation process requires 14-18 days. Rashbaum et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,081 discloses the production of pigments produced by the growth of the mold of the genus Monascus on an oat substrate. Yueh et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,080 discloses the production of pigments produced by the growth of the mold of the genus Monascus on both wheat and barley substrates.
Under these conditions predominantly water insoluble pigments are produced and in most cases a post fermentation chemical modification is needed, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,789 to Moll et al.
Problems of the above type are solved partly through another known production procedure comprising cultivating fungi of the Monascus genus on a culture media based on milk or whey permeate, as taught by Bulgarian Patent 60416. However, the fungi used in that process does not have the ability to assimilate lactose.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by the use of a Monascus purpureus 94-25 (NBIMCC 2325) strain microorganism which assimilates lactose and synthesizes complex substances (pigments, methylketones, lipids and inhibitors) when cultivated on substrates of by-products from milk processing. Red and orange pigments and biologically active products are produced by cultivating the Monascus purpureus 94-25 (NBIMCC 2325) strain on a culture medium containing milk or whey permeate, which may include lactose assimilation inducers. The strain is cultivated for from 2 to 4 days at a temperature of from 28.degree. C. to 37.degree. C. on a nutrient medium comprising milk or whey permeate at a pH of from 4 to 7 and aerated from 0.3 to 1 l/l minutes. The pigments obtained are characterized by high superoxide dismutase and antioxidant activity and are suitable as a replacement for the superoxide dismutase enzyme now used in the food and beverage industry, cosmetics, and medicine.
The Monascus purpureus 94-25 (NBIMCC 2325) strain of the present invention differs from other strains belonging to genus Monascus by its capability for lactose assimilation. The comparative characteristics of the newly isolated strain Monascus purpureus 94-25 (NBIMCC 2325) and different strains, belonging to the genus Monascus are described below.